


Day Terrors and Night Dreams

by ThatGuyJace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood Kink, F/M, Heartbreak, Knifeplay, Spanking, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyJace/pseuds/ThatGuyJace
Summary: I hadn't planned to ever post this but It's a good piece and I'm proud of it. It's a one off but I may make it part of a connected world at a later time.





	Day Terrors and Night Dreams

Sunset, his favorite time of day. It amazed him how well she had adapted to his schedule without being turned. Very few every could, but she had her time during the day, the evenings and into the twilight were theirs. Of course, the girl was his first thought.

Getting dressed and making his bed, he went looking for her. Finding her adding the finishing touches to a meal for them both, well her half. He knew she would, but he preferred she not prepare his.

She hadn’t noticed him yet, or so he thought. Leaning against the door frame of their room, he saw her pause, she knew he was watching. She always knew when he was watching

For a moment he simply watched her as she flitted around their space, smiling. He never smiled. Like a magnet he was drawn to her, even the short distance of their living space too great for him.

He slides silently behind her wrapping her in his arms and kissing her neck, “Miss me?”

She nods a shiver running down her spine, “Yes.”

Neither would ever be sure when it started, this game they played. Every since she and her family had found his home. Part of him was still wondering why he hadn’t just bled the trio dry, though deep down he knew. This was why. Here now with her.

A glance at the table showed him that she had been expecting him. The place settings were used. Stretching his senses wide, he grinned, they were alone.

She took advantage of his distraction and shoved him roughly into the chair behind him before straddling his lap, her head tilting to one sides, fingers buried in his hair as she kissed him, “Do you know how long I’ve waited for this?” She asked him as his kiss fell to her shoulder, her hips swaying slowly back and forth over him.

His own head tilted in confusion, it would be an understatement to say he was less than stunned yet calmly he replied with a soft shake of his head, “I’m intrigued.”

She kissed up his shoulder to his neck, I have waited so long for you,” She licked his ear, “and now that I have you like I want you, I’m torn between fucking you senseless and holding you close.” She said as she ground her hips slower into him, testing his patience, taunting him.

His body betrayed him as his hips twitched and jerked upwards, his hands finding purchase on her hips as he nipped at her ear. He was giving her time to walk away.

 Her nailed scratched through his scalp, “I want to keep going.” Tracing down his neck and across his shoulders, she leaned forward and kissed his chin.

“Sorry to have kept you waiting.” He whispered to her as she nibbled around his jawline. One of her hands reaches for his own, placing it on the zipper of her hoodie as they lock eyes. For the first time in over two centuries his hand trembled. A human was making him tremble.

She stands pulling away from him but leans back to kiss him softly, as she takes his hands pulling him up and leading back to his Crypt. Slowly down the stairs to his sanctuary and pulling him inside. She was almost to his bed as he locked the door. Turning back to face her, she had removed her hoodie and was laying on her stomach, on his bed.

“Rough day?”

She hummed in response his hands twitching as he watched her hips sway on his comforter. Suddenly he was a man possessed. Quickly his shirt had joined her hoodie on his floor, he kneeled on his bed, pulling her leggings down just a bit and biting the newly exposed flesh.

His belt undone, he made lite work of the remainder of their clothes before throwing a leg over both of hers. His hands on her hips pulling her towards him as he bowed his head to slowly start working his way up her back, licking and nipping at her curves.

Reaching her neck, he settles his weight on her as he begins to kiss his way across her neck and shoulders, her head moving to one side as she shudders. She’s trapped. In all the best ways, she knows he wont intentionally hurt her unless she asks him.

His right hand travels up her side, another shiver coursing through her as she feels the featherlight touch of his hand. His left hand trailing along her other arm until he finds her, their fingers grasping for each other like a lifeline as she barely nods, his nose on her throat, an almost inaudible whisper, “Yes” as his teeth meet her flesh.

He still hasn’t bitten her hard enough to break skin, a thought foreign to him. Rather he whispers in her ear between rough bites and tasting her delectable skin, “Your want for me, is it anything like how I’ve ached for you?” The tip of his tongue tracing the shell of her ear, “Even the simple burn to be in your presence, the melody of your voice.” His head drops to her shoulder as he struggles with his words, “The breathtaking, heart stopping brilliance of the light you have brought to my life.”

For a moment he presses farther into her, “Let me show you how much I want you. Crave you. Need you. Love you.”

“Please.”

He traces her ear again before taking the lobe with his teeth and sucking hard, she squirms beneath him as her legs slam together tightly.

He grins against her as he slips a knee between her legs, “Tsk, tsk, we can’t have that. I need to feel you. All of you.

She stammers out, “Sorry.” As her legs part with a whimper.

His right arm reaching under his pillows to grasp the satin cloth he knew was there, “Don’t apologize, don’t ever apologize to me.” He lets go of her left hand, so that he could tie the cloth over her eyes, retaking her hand in his own quickly.

She gasps and bites her lip gripping his hand hard, calling out to him.

He answers, “I’m right here.”

He’s stunned by her smile as her right hand gently traces the make shift blindfold, “I know, I just needed to hear you.”

His weight still solid on her, as he kisses the back of her neck, “I’m still here, no religion has made a God strong enough to take me from you.” His right hand trailing down her spine as he nips at her back, before lifting his hand entirely and bringing it swiftly down on her right ass cheek.

She screams, pressing her face into the pillows, “Again.”

He shifts slightly to her left, rearing his hand back once more coming down, only to land on the left cheek this time. Her back tenses, her face buried in his pillows with a grunt.

A hard shudder wracks him as his right hand replaces his knee, his voice low and shaky has he dips into her with a finger, “I did this to you?” His hand tracing the perfect swell before him then smacking her right cheek again.

She raises herself up to him nodding into the pillows small moans making their way to his ears. He roughly gropes her left cheek, “What’s that now? I didn’t quite catch what you said.” Before striking the tender flesh that had been in his hand.

She screams as her head shoots back from the pillow, “You do.” She whimpers, “You do this to me.”

He shudders out a moan as his right hand trails up her side over her ribs, “That’s my girl.” The calloused skin of his thumb grazing against the soft tissue under her breast.

She shivers, shifting to find some friction below him, “My face,” she bites her lip, “Can you touch my face, I need to feel your hands.”

His chin on her shoulder as his left hand lets hers go, ghosting down her arm. He gently kisses her behind her ear as he caresses her face with two fingers of his left hand.

“More please,” Her voice pleading as her head jerks towards him.

He rolls his weight off of her, laying on his side, his head now resting on his left fist, his right hand cupping the left side of her face.

She leans into his touch smiling, “Thank you.”

“Of course, my angel,” his thumb runs along her lower lip, “Is there nothing else you desire?”

She smirks, “What else do you have in mind?”

He hums in thought has his hand strokes to and froe on her cheek, “What to do with you?” He gasps happily as a wonderful thought comes to him, “I know.”

She mocks his gasp grinning at him, “What will you do?”

He pulls away from her for a moment returning with a click and cold metal at her back, “Care to guess?”

She smiles, shifting her body closer to the blade, “Is it my steel friend?”

He chuckles, dropping a small bit on her left shoulder, “Very good my lamb.”

As he trails the flat of the blade up and down her back, she arches into his path a low whimpers leaving her.

His voice was ragged and dangerously low next to her ear. “You know what’s in my hand, tell me what you want.”

His heart races in time with hers as she turns towards his voice with a whisper, “Cut me.”

Dragging the blade up her shoulder, he leans over and kisses her hard as he flips the knife on her, the tip of the blade never leaving as he pulls the edge back across her quickly towards her waist. She whimpers into the kiss biting his lip her body shaking as the blade marks her.

He breaks from the kiss to inspect his work, head close to the cut he lays the flat of his tongue against it. Holding his tongue carefully, he kisses her again. She groans into the kiss biting and pulling at his lip. He presses his thumb into the cut through the trickle before pulling away from her to paint her lips with her own blood, grinning wickedly and kissing her once more.

She smiles into the kiss as she tastes her blood, moaning as a shiver rocking through her.

He chuckles at her, “More?”

She smirks as she nods at him, “Yes please.”

He takes the blade and makes the cut deeper, “As you desire.” She whimpers as the knife does its work but does not flinch from him. Again, he licks up the length of the cut letting the blood pool in his tongue, his thumb coated and painting her lips.

She kisses him hard and deep before pulling back, “Can I touch you?”

He nips at her chin smiling, “Of course.” Gently he pulls the blindfold from her eyes.

She hisses when air hits the cut as she raises herself up to her knees. He rolls to his back so that he can watch her. Reaching for his hands, which he gladly gives into her own she pulls him into a sitting position closer to her.

He leans to kiss her hands, “Remind me to tend to that, hmm?” He asks about the cut he gave her.

Nodding she squeezes his hands, “Later. For now, I want you.”

“Now that you have me, what will you do with me?”

She smiles as she folds her right hand the backs of her fingers caressing his cheek, before her expressions turns devilish and she lays back on the bed, her arms folded at her stomach, legs crossed shaking them side to side, “We could just end like this. Unless there was something you wanted?”

He pounces her with a growl, “All of you to possess just as you possess all of me. The sighs, the moans.” He runs his left hand up her side ghosting over a tight nipple, “The whispered pleas, the fire.” He leans over her to lick the valley between her breasts, “The subtle heat. All. Of. You.”

She moans, and her hands start to trail up his arms squeezing when she feels his tongue on her, “Mark me. All over, I want to always remember you forever.”

He pauses, “Forever? Mine Always?” His teeth graze her throat as his right hand tangles in her hair.

She tilts her head to give him better access, “Yours, forever and always.”

He stops, looking into her eyes, finding what he was seeking kisses her deeply but quickly before nipping and kissing his way to her pulse point, growling out, “Mine.” His fangs distended and sinking in.

She screams, her eyes slamming shut, her grip on his arms digging nails into his skin. He snarls with a hiss gritting his teeth, “Harder” as he bites down again, sucking on her pulse.

A moan leaves her as she digs her nails in deeper, breaking his skin, her legs wrap around his knees pulling him closer, “Please.”

He nods weakly against her, the grip on her hair tighter as he shifts to look into her eyes, he fascinated by her sobbing and groaning, turning to bite his arm and grinding her hips up into him, “What do you want? Am I to dine on you until your lungs give out?” He presses his pelvis into hers, “Nearly pull you apart with my bare hand?” He leans to bite her right breast, then her left, “Or just fuck you into this mattress until you scream?”

She shrieks a bit higher with every bite, “Fuck me, break me, I don’t care. Anything please, just do anything, I need you.”

He holds his weight with his left arm as his right hand lines his painfully swollen cock up with her before ramming in with a loud moan. Her own joins him as she reaches up pulling him closer to her, groaning out “I love you”

His forehead on hers, eyes closed, shuddering as her body grips him, “Fucking Christ.” HE smiles at her as he opens his eyes again, “Love you, so much.”

As her body adjusts she starts grinding him again harder, “Please move.”

Her moans get louder as he throws her right leg over his hip and begins a brutal pace, pulling his hip almost completely back and slamming himself in to the hilt. Her back arches with every thrust, words impossible as the crypt echoes with their moans and sighs.

He kiss and sucks every part of her he can reach as he adds a small up twist causing his shaft to stroke her clit with delicious friction on every pump pf his hips.

She surprises him again when she is able to keep pace with him, “I’m so close, keep going.” Her arms around his neck digging into the skin on his neck and back.

He shifts her leg off his hip and hooks his elbow under her right knee. His head on her shoulder has his movements become more erratic, his breathing ragged as her name becomes his stuttered prayer.

She wraps her left leg around his hip while he still holding her right leg, pulling his head close to her, every moan in his ear, only furthering the fire burning in him, her body shivers with every sound and thrust me makes he makes.

She nips his ear, “Cum for me.” His body tenses for a fraction of a second before he falls, exploding in wave after wave, her lips kissing any part of his neck or face she can reach, “yesss, just like that.” She hisses out her own release climbing, “Melt for me.”

As his last burst hits him, her own begins, they cry out together, both a barely heard, “I love you”

His hips still frenzied, his head on her chest as he still pounds into her without mercy snarling out, Mine.”

“Yours,” She holds him tight to her as their bodies start to slow, “All yours.” She says smiling as she pants heavily

Smiling into her chest, he starts to regain himself as he comes down, he straightens and begins to roll over, pulling her with him, both groaning as he slips out of her. He kisses her head as they land, on his back chest to chest.

He’s still grinning as he tries to breathe again, when she looks up at him, “Hi.”

She returns his grin, “Hi” laying her head on his chest still trying to catch her own breath laughing lightly.

His body shakes as he chuckles, still gasping, “Whoo, damn.”

She giggles and kisses his chest, closing her eyes, “Whoo damn, indeed.” Only causing him to laugh harder and nod.

They doze until he feels a chill and reaches for his comforter, careful to gently role the prone form laying on him to the bed….

Except when he opens his eyes again, he’s alone, “Not again. Please. No…Not again.”

The sun setting outside his window. He sits up in bed, he still has pants on, a quick dash through the house and he remembers. They’re gone. His beloved, the balm for his cursed soul. Her sister, and the boy they had taken in.

He reenters his crypt, for the first time in decades feeling truly alone. This was becoming more troublesome. Haunted by memories of the family that loved him. He couldn’t find them. He had burned himself out searching the world for them. Now he was here, in their home, his home. Alone.

His anguished screams echo throughout the crypt mirrors of his battered soul.

The sole occupant consumed by rage begins to destroy anything he can get his hands on. Glass shattering. Wood splintering. Concrete crumbling. Steel bending. Until his energy is spent.

Then like the wounded beast he is, chest heaving, he clutches at his own throat to make sure her talisman is safe.

Her dagger lingers near his heart tight in the grasp of a ringed hand, also her mark. He knows he should take them off, but he can't. It's all he has left, all he is allowed. Traces of what he once held.

He drops to his knees, wailing. Wracked by his sorrow. No one will get close to him again, no one will have him again.

They have his heart. She still has his soul and without them, he never wants either back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't planned to ever post this but It's a good piece and I'm proud of it. It's a one off but I may make it part of a connected world at a later time.


End file.
